Before the Wedding
by DemonicXaliv
Summary: Hinata was getting married...not to Sasuke though. So it is just the alcohol making her ready to jump his bones, right? AU Modern, Request fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fic idea was requested by someone who wishes to remain anonymous. And I've been a bit lazy in writing, but I got a stroke of...I don't know what to call it other than Writer's Luck[considering I was able to write something]**

**This is a modern AU SasuHina. **

* * *

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he entered the bar. He didn't want to be there. But apparently being the best man for his friend's wedding meant he had to be. He had just finished putting his to-be-wed friend to bed and now he had to do that for the bride.

He stepped over to the bar counter. "Kankuro, where is she?" He asked. Kankuro was an old friend and ran the bar with his two siblings.

The man smirked at him. "All of them are over there." He said gesturing to a set of tables near the corner. Screams and yells coming from all the women with each shot that was taken. "You only need to take her. I already got everyone else a ride." He informed.

"Who the hell let her drink that much?" Sasuke questioned glaring at the man.

"Trying to run a business here!" Kankuro raised his arms in surrender. "Bad enough I had to give them drinks half off since they're friends and all." He complained.

"Fine." Sasuke scoffed. He looked to the group of females. Dread filled his body as he made his way over...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata was drunk.

She knew it. She had never been much for drinking and even had to be convinced into having the bachelorette party by her friends. Each wanted the excuse to party like crazy and drink till they puked. Hinata had not even planned to drink any when they first arrived. But soon that just one shot that she convinced herself that she could handle turned into 5 shots and 2 margaritas. Then 4 more shots and a 'Sex on the Beach', a drink that curiosity deemed she had to have.  
She liked the feeling though. She wasn't second guessing her actions. Whatever she wanted she did.

She was first to notice Sasuke enter the bar. Her eyes looked to him every few moments. Normal circumstances she would be nervous and sitff fearing any action she did may bother the man. Cause not only was Sasuke the best man of her wedding to be held, he was her boss.

Right now he just looked like a sex god. An image most of the women around her spoke of freely without the need of liquid courage, when he was out of ear shot of course. Hinata bite her lip as he walked right towards her. Her mind reeling with wonder of just how good he might be in bed.

He went straight for her. Not even sparing a glance to the other women. "Get up." He ordered motioning upward with his hand as a visual aid.

"Aren't bachelorette parties girls only?" Ino joked with a cackle of laughter following that all the other girls joined in on except for Hinata.

Hinata was still focused on his body. He was wearing jeans and t-shirt. Something he rarely wore, in fact she had never seen him wear such casual clothing.

"Hinata?" The fingered snapped in front of her fact drew her attention back to his face.

"Hmm?" She hummed with wonder. Not remembering what he had ordered of her earlier.

"Get up, I'm taking you home." He ordered again this time with more detail.

"Are you gonna put me to bed?" Hinata giggled. The girls cheered in response.

Sasuke only rolled his eyes. Reaching out he grabbed her arm guiding her up to her feet. Her knees buckling under her weight. She wasn't able to keep herself standing. Sasuke pried the drink from her hands. An act that might have been a bad idea as the now free hands cupped his ass giving an aggressive squeeze. The females around hollered with approval at her action. Her bravery continued as she tried to kiss him, but with a quick tilt to his head her lips only graced the corner of his mouth.

"Hinata, quit." He demanded.

She didn't though. She wasn't even listening to him. Her body pressed against his for support, his arm looped around her waist to help keep her balance. She pushed up suckling on his ear and neck.

Sasuke decided fighting her off would only be more of a hassle, so he let her continue. It was a good idea at least partly so as she didn't fight any as he particularly carried her out of the crowd of girls.

He walked over to Kankuro again. He set Hinata on a bar stool. He had to fight off her hands as he reached for his wallet. Her hand quickly taking the objects place in his back pocket. "Here, they're cut off." He said handing Kankuro his credit card. He tried to ignore the movement of Hinata hands as they practically massaged his ass.

Kankuro took the card. The raised brow and smirk on his face pissed Sasuke off. But he kept silent as he waited. He didn't fight Hinata's hands until they tried undoing his belt. He was not about to be stripped in the middle of a bar by his friend's fiancee and in front of their other friends. She leaned up trying to kiss him again, but only caught his cheek.

He saw the pout on her face as he kept thwarting her advances. "No." He said sternly to her silent argument. She continued to pout for a moment before continuing her fun.

"Here you go." Kankuro said handing back the card. His eyes drifted to Hinata's face buried against Sasuke's neck as she worked a bruise onto the skin. "You gonna be OK?" He asked giving knowing smirk to the man.

"I'm fine." Sasuke scowled taking the card back. He shoved it back inside his wallet. Then had to push Hinata's hands away so he could put the wallet back inside his jeans. He sighed when he turned back to her. This was not gonna be easy.

He wrapped an arm around her waist again. Hoisting her off the seat he listened to her giggles as he took them out of the bar and towards his car. He groaned as he reached the large black SUV. He pulled the keys from his pocket using the remote control to unlock the vechile. He grabbed the passenger door. He let it fall open, glad he didn't park next to anyone so he only had to make sure he didn't hit Hinata.

"Hinata, get in the car." He order tried to detach her arms.

"Why don't we both go into the back seat?" She asked hotly into his ear.

"No." He stated standing firm to her drunk advances.

It took a few minutes, but he finally got her into the passenger seat. Walking around he got into the driver's side. He sighed as he turned the ignition this was gonna be a long night...

* * *

**A/N: Little short, but I still like it. And yes I did leave a cliff, but I wanted to do that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This fic is kinda fun to write. Hope everyone else enjoys it also.  
**

* * *

For a few minutes Sasuke thought the ride might go smoothly as he drove down the empty streets of the city. Hinata was quiet in the passenger seat. He thought she might have fallen asleep in the comfort of the passenger chair.

The wandering hand that fell across his thigh told him different.

His body jerked. The car going across the lines of the road for a moment before he straightened the vechile. He mad a quick glance over to Hinata. She was gone...well almost. Looking down he saw the woman in question stretching over the middle armrest. Her eyes focused firmly on his lap.

He cursed under his breath as her hand moved over the bulge in his jeans. "Hinata." He hissed glaring at the road so he would crash and kill both of them.

"Afraid?" She teased. Her fingers easily managing to undo the belt. Behind the belt went the button and zipper as she searched beneath his clothes.

His spine went almost painfully straight. Her fingers wrapping around his naked erection pulling it out for her eyes to see.

He cursed his body for being so weak to her advances. Moaning soon after as she stroked the length. Resisting the urge to close his eyes as he watched the lights of the road.

"Hinata if you don't stop we could both die." He hissed. The logical part of his brain pleading to get her to stop. All the illogical parts making the argument null and void in his own mind.

Apparently Hinata's horny alcohol induced behavior sided with the illogical. "That's what makes it even more exciting."

Sasuke's foot slammed against the brake. He almost ran the red light when Hinata's mouth wrapped around his shaft. One of his hands leaving the wheel and holding her head so it wouldn't hit against the steering wheel. Inadvertily also forcing his entire length down Hinata's throat.

The small gag sound she made called his attention. He jerked his hand back grabbing the wheel and forcing focus again as the light turned green.

Though his eyes remained on the road, his focus went to the woman of the car. All his movements merely done by muscle memory.

He bit back the groan as she swirled her tongue across the tip. She took him in her mouth again. A painful pleasure racking his body as she lightly pressed her teeth against the sensitive organ.

This was not the first time Hinata had made advances towards him. And just like now it had been caused by the consumption of liquor, which Sasuke now knew to never allow this woman again.

_The work day had long ended when Sasuke returned to the office after his meeting. A meeting that had ran two hours later than intended cause stupid people couldn't understand the simple concepts, so of course they wouldn't understand the more complicated ones. _

_Sasuke rubbed his forehead. He could feel the headache growing into a migraine. Briefly questioning why he thought becoming a lawyer would mean not having to deal with stupid people..._

_That was already a foolish assumption since he was friends with one of the stupid people he had ever met...Yet that man also happened to be COO of a company. What had the world come to?_

_Stepping into his office he could already smell the thick scent of alcohol. He knew the smell as the whiskey he kept hidden in his desk during the hard work days. He heard the muffled crying. His head went back and he made a silent groan._

_He knew he should have sent her home earlier. And by her, he meant Hinata, his assistant/secretary. She had looked upset all day, but he knew very well he couldn't manage without her. He guessed his stupid friend had done something...obviously stupid to upset her. They had been dating for a year and three months. Starting shortly after a day Naruto had come by for lunch and had met the shy woman for the first time._

_Sasuke often became the middle man in the problems. All of which tended to be Naruto's fault._

_"Hinata." He groan flicking the light switch. The room lit up and he could now see the curled with her knees folded to touch her chin. Her arms pulling her legs closer. In her hand clutching the neck of a Jack Daniel's bottle that once near full now had less than half of the amber liquid that once filled it._

_She sniffled back in response._

_Sasuke sighed. He wanted nothing more than to do what he needed and go to bed. He knew he wouldn't. He started to put away the papers though hoping to get some work done. "I know Naruto's an idiot, but you usually don't drink." Sasuke explained even though it was something she already knew._

_"Sorry." She muttered. The liquid making a swishing sound as she took another sip. She could heard her hack back in disgust at the taste._

_"If you don't like it then stop drinking it." He said. He walked over taking the bottle from her grasp. He pressing the open top to his lips and took a gulp. Silent as he found the lid. Screwing it back before setting it on the desk and out of her reach. _

_He leaned against looking down on her in the chair. "What he do?"_

_"Don't wanna talk." She said quietly letting her legs go and fall to the floor. "I'm still working so I should be taking care of you." She argued no matter how pathetic it sounded..._

* * *

Sasuke turned the up the volume of the car radio. Not for the reason most would, being they liked the song and wanted it to blast into their ears. He was trying to cover the sound of moans that emanated from Hinata's throat as she continued to bop her head up and down in his lap.

His eyes had glazed over. Not only was she pleasuring him, but her own hand had wandered between her legs. Ducking beneath the material of her pants she was rubbing against her own core.

Sasuke let out a content sigh as he pulled up to the building. He had driven to his own condo building. Setting the car in park and taking the keys from the ignition he looked down at Hinata.

He didn't have time to stop her as his stomach welled. A his member twitching as he came inside her mouth. He groaned in disgust towards himself. He looked to Hinata as she had pulled away.

Her mouth hung open. He could see the white liquid pulling on her tongue. Maybe this was enough. Maybe this was what she needed to snap her back into reality. "Hi-" He stopped in shock as he watched her swallow the substance. The sweet seductive smile crossing her features telling Sasuke this was long from over...

* * *

**A/N: More cliffish ending and a flashback this time.**

Tell me what ya think!  



	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry, for the update lack. I've been busy with other wrestling fics.  
**

* * *

It took a great deal of effort for Sasuke to removed Hinata from the car. She wanted to continue further in the small cramped space. Now with Hinata on his back as he carried her in a piggy back style he could feel the wandering fingers of her michevious hands graze his skin as she pulled up at the hem of his shirt. Her lips lightly pressing the back of neck sending goosebumps over his body.

"You should dress like this more often." She commented as her fingers studied the lines of his abs.

He didn't respond. Everything she said he decided wasn't worth taking seriously. Hinata was too drunk to know what she was doing...At least he wanted to believe that.

She still wasn't drunk enough to know who she was doing this all with as she moaned his name against his neck. His name...Not the name of the man she would be marrying in less than 24 hours.

Thoughts of the wedding were bitter in Sasuke's mind. If he were honest with himself back when Naruto first asked him he would have never agreed.

* * *

_"Sasuke! Come on you bastard! Help me out!" Naruto pleaded with an insufferable whine that made Sasuke's ears twitch in irritation for the sound._

_"I said, no!" Sasuke repeated trying to sound more forceful. "Stop being a coward and just do it yourself." He said turning away from the man as he tried to work._

_"I can't! She'll think I'm some loser or a freak!" Naruto complained slouching in a chair. _

_"You are." Sasuke stated. A small smirk over his lips as Naruto made his own insults...Sasuke was only agreeing._

_"Shut up!" Naruto spat. "Just go ask her to join us for lunch!" He urged._

_"Fine, but never again." Sasuke said finally giving in. He paused before leaving the room, "Oh and if happen to get he to agree to date. Then, if you two ever happen to break up just know...I'm on her side." Sasuke stated._

_"How could you be on her side? I'm your best friend!" Naruto argued the hypothetically situation._

_"I like her more." Sasuke stated before slipping out the door._

* * *

Sasuke opened the door to the condo stepping inside he closed the door with his foot. Carrying Hinata through the dark rooms to the guest room.

Unceremoniously he dropped her against the mattress. She didn't take any offensce as she giggled at how her body bounced against the springs.

Sasuke planned to hurry out of the room and leave her. Hopefully she would stay there and resign herself to self-gratification and much needed sleep. But he wasn't fast enough. Her hands caught his pockets before he could move far enough away from bed.

He let go of a sigh. He was tired. Not just physically, but emotionally as well. He had cast aside all of the feelings he had for years now. He had done well with keeping those emotions hidden and locked away. Never revealing the truth. So why did she have to drag out the skeltons he had thought to have buried away.

He turned to look at her eyes. Pure white darkened with lust. If he was going to give then he atleast needed to know she knew what was going on.

"Hinata, who am I?"

"Sasuke U-chi-ha." She purred. Standing on her knees a top the mattress as she pulled at the belt of his pants beginning to undo the buckle again.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he quizzed.

"Getting married." She lifted his shirt gently kisses the spot beneath his belly button.

"To who." He continued.

"Naruto."

Sasuke growled in his throat. Hinata knew exactly what she was doing, drunk or not. Whether she would remember any of it was still up in the air, but for the last time Sasuke was going to have her.

Roughly he pushed her back again the mattress. Her giggles erupting again. He stripped himself of his shirt, belt, jeans and shoes kicking them all away before climbing on top of the bed and her.

Forcefully he kissed her lips. She reciprocated the same pressure. Her fingers tangling in his hair. She moaned against his lips. Both of their bodies relaxing against one another.

Sasuke pulled away for a breath. Using the short break he stripped Hinata of her shirt and pants. He was shocked when he noticed that she had no bra or panties under the attire. He never thought her to be that bold...Then again she did give him blow job...while he was driving.

Her hand went behind his neck pulling him into another kiss. His hands roamed her exposed flesh. Memorizing the spots she would lean against his touch. He cupped her breasts paying great detail to large mounds of sensitive flesh. Her body arched her back pushing her body further into him.

He flicked his fingers over the small pink buds of her nipples. Removing himself from the kiss he pulled on of the harden buds into his mouth sucking and running his tongue over the area. She gripped his hand holding his head against her breast wanting him to continue.

One of Sasuke's hands wandered down her hips. Fingers sliding between her legs he felt the arousal of her body. The wet liquid that had leaked from her core gathering beneath her folds. She let out a shrill cry when his finger rubbed against her clit. Her hips bucking up forcefully against his body. Grinding her lower heat against his hand.

Sasuke moved his lips back against hers silencing the screams she was letting out. She pushed her body further into his, fitting against him perfectly.

Sasuke pulled his head and replaced his tongue with the soaking fingers. She sucked on the digits tasting her own juices. Sasuke maneuvered his boxers down with one hand. Pushing her legs apart he didn't give any warning before plunging inside her body.

She screamed out as pushed inside her. Her body taking him in. He didn't give her time to adjust as he thrust inside her forcefully. She called out his name as she panted. Literally knocking the breath out of her body with each push into her.

He could feel her inner walls beginning to tighten around his shaft. It made moving harder, but Sasuke kept pace. Both of their bodies convulsed with release.

Sasuke pulled out dropping down against the mattress next to her. Both panting and sweating. Hinata turned to him kissing him again, curling against him.

* * *

**A/N:ONE MORE CHAPTER!  
**


	4. AN:Absence

Sorry to say this, but my labtop has been giving me issues. I'm gonna have to take it to Geek Squad or something. Thankfully I transferred all my story files to a usb drive. But I don't think I will be able to work on them much at all until my labtop is fixed.  
I maybe doing this a little pre emptively, but until further notice I won't be around. At least not as much as I would like to be.

I hate to say this. And I've been throwing up from stress of it all. Cause not only is there this, but I have a report to do that will be presented Thursday. So I'm really on edge about all of this. I'm gonna go to my college and use their comps for that. But like I said I won't be about to here as much and I don't know for how long.

I'm still gonna be coming up with ideas and I'll hopefully have some great chapters once this is all over. Sorry to everyone, but right now I don't have any other choice.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Many apologzies to those who have been waiting for an update to this story, mostly to the person who requested to. I had planned for this to be the last chapter, but I got some ideas so rather than doing a sequel story I might just keep going from here. Still this story might not continue for much longer.**

**Also, though they probably won't read this, I wanted to just put this out for LeeRocks. I don't know why you bother reading my stories anymore since I don't think you've read a single one that you liked. I am insulted that you think I am insensitive to the issue of rape cause I am certainly not. And if you do happen to read this then next time you review my stories get an account.**

* * *

He swirled the liquid in his glass. His eyes locked on the sway of the water as it twirled up the sides of the glass just short of spilling over the edge. He knew he has to give a toast in a few minutes but he had no idea what sort of toast he was going to give. He looked over to the married couple. His supposed best friend was smiling like a fool and his bride…He could not look at her.

His mind kept flashing with the images of her body beneath him. Her eyes glazed with pleasure and her voice screaming his name. The moment she said, "I do" was blank from his mind due to those images. He locked eyes with her receiving an innocent smile for his effort.

* * *

Sasuke winced against the bright light of the sun. He had never been a morning person and even the meager amounts of alcohol he had enough to give him a hangover since he hardly ever drank. He glanced to the other side of the bed seeing what he expected, empty. She had woken up and rushed out of here faster than she had came, regretting her one-night stand for obvious reasons.

Even if there wasn't the obvious reasons of the wedding that was supposed to take place later today. Even the fact that he was her boss could make her freak out from the complications that would come. Plus he was the best friend of the man she was going to marry. Unless she revealed the indiscretion then there was no possible avoidance of one another. He pressed his face into the pillow trying to force his mind to get rid of the school boy fantasies.

Like she would be coming back to him.

Like she would call off the wedding last minute.

Like she was just in another room right now and would come wake him up any moment.

He did not like these thoughts. They weren't like him. Plus they were all just false hope, delusions of grandeur.

* * *

He lifted his drink to his lips and tipped the glass. The liquids rushed down his throat and he gulped it down till the glass was empty. He set the glance down and grabbed a nearby glance that had been left alone, hers. He drank the liquid just as quickly trying to catch a similar buzz that she might have had.  
He got to his feet walking across the party he found just the person he needed. He looked at her pink hair tied up and her red dress clinging to the curves of her body. He was sure just from the looks of her chest that she had padded her bra to enhance the image of her modest clevage. Still Sakura was the best option he had.

They had dated in the past and broken up on friendly terms, very friendly terms. If either of them needed a release they would call the other. She called him more often than he did her, but he also never had the time usually, stressed or not. Also she had much more loose terms. Calling him during her dates having already decided she was not going to sleep with the man and was going to use the man for the meal before coming to him for the pleasure she was craving. He had almost felt bad the one time she had the man drop her off at his place. She gave the poor man a chaste kiss before he opened the door wearing only his boxers. Then she near made him choke on her tongue that he hardly cared to notice the shocked and pained expression before he shut the door.

He none to subtly placed his hand against her ass giving a rough squeeze to the plump flesh. "Now." He whispered into her ear. The people she was speaking with gave him a curious look, but they had no idea what he said or what was going to happen soon enough.

Sakura giggled. One of her hands going behind her back to grab his wrist. She excused them both and started guiding him to the nearest room that would give them the privacy they needed, which happened to be the bathroom.

She shoved him inside and locked the door behind her. "You've been drinking." She states simply as she advances on him. She turns him around and guides him to sit on the toilet. Taking a step back she raises the bottom of her dress, showing the sheer black lace panties beneath. Widening her legs she straddles his lap and begins kissing his neck. He could feel her making bites and sucking on the skin. He knew marks would be left...at least over the ones he already had.

He closed his eyes just letting her do what she wanted with him. His hands idly resting on her thighs, squeezing the flesh when she hit a more sensitive area.  
"How was she?" Sakura breathes out.

Sasuke's blood runs cold. The ecstasy replaced with shock and fear.

"You know I thought you were above sleeping with your best friend's fiancee. But I should know that you would. After all you slept with me when I was dating Naruto also." Sakura giggles devilishly. "You truly are a bastard."

Sasuke shoves her off. He gets back to his feet and walks out on her laughing figure.

* * *

Hinata is trying her best to concentrate on the story being told by her grandmother, something about how her wedding had been. She had stopped playing attention around the time she saw Sasuke go up to Sakura. She saw his hand go against Sakura's ass and she knew what they would be doing. She always knew about Sasuke and Sakura's open relationship...if it could even be called that. Many times she had watched Sakura walk into Sasuke's office, she would hear the click of the lock before Sakura's screams would penetrate the small crack in the door.

She looked up seeing Sasuke return looking not near as disheveled as she had anticipated. She sighed in relief. "Excuse me." She said smiling to the elderly woman. She got up and left before the woman could speak again.

Hinata made a quick glance to Naruto. Making sure he was distracted enough to not see her speaking with Sasuke. Seeing he was taking shots with some of his friends. She looked back to Sasuke. He was stomping back to the table and looked like he was about to leave all together. She grabbed a fist full of her white dress and hurried her steps over to the man.

"Sasuke!" She called out to him already at the parking lot outside. He stopped when she called after him and she hurried her way over, not wanting to shout the conversation across the parking lot. "Where are you going?"

"Home." He hissed out, not looking at her.

Hinata pursed her lips, she had not anticipated the cold demeanor. "You still have a toast." She reminded lightly gesturing for him to follow her back inside.  
"You want me to give a toast." He spoke slowly trying to make her understand what she was asking of him.

"...Yes." She said not understanding his mood.

Sasuke turned giving an unnatural smile. "Sure. I'll go do it now. Tell them how I met Naruto, how I met you, how you screamed my name last night while I fucked you." His tone got colder as he spoke and the smile had turned into a full blown scowl. He had stepped toward her making her back into a parked car to create a bit of separation.

"Why?" Hinata questioned looking up at him with wide eyes.

"I have a few reasons. One being that I can't get you out of my fucking head!" He growled. "Also, Sakura already knows. Did you two have fun laughing about me and Naruto while you got dressed for this...this joke?!" He questioned.

"Sakura...knows." Hinata's eyes grew wide. "How?!" She questioned.

"You didn't tell her." Sasuke stated seeing that what he was suspected was wrong.

"Of course not!" Hinata snapped. "I wanted to forget. I...I love Naruto." She said.

"Then why did you have sex with me?" Sasuke probed. He moved closer to her pressing his body against hers, losing himself in the warmth of her body.

"I was drunk." She defended.

"You were sober enough to know it was me. You were sober enough to remember it." He stated back.

"I was having second doubts." She said seeing if that might be more believable.

"I'd like to say I believe you..." He dipped his head down connecting his lips to hers.

* * *

**A/N: Not sure what to say here besides review and thank you for reading.**


End file.
